


【利艾】叛神之殿

by Hunlongyao



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunlongyao/pseuds/Hunlongyao
Summary: 惡魔利x小神父艾歷史年代與細節架空





	【利艾】叛神之殿

──孩子，收起你迎合這世界的虛偽笑容，張揚你那可以撕裂一切人面狼心的利爪，向這世界宣戰吧。──

沐浴在血泊之中，他緊抱著懷裡那看不清容貌的屍首，出神地望著。  
臉上乾涸的污痕已分不清是雨水的沖打或是那已經枯竭的淚水。  
放下了掛念之人，他高舉雙臂，無聲抽泣，在黑夜無情的見證下，無盡的悠悠嘆息。

 

　　老實說，堂堂七大惡魔的後裔，現在卻為身下的人浮現自己從來沒有過的思緒－不解，眼前的人類令他不解。  
　　這是極盡荒誕的場景。

　　惡魔、墮天使，他們有物慾、情慾，所有人類呈現的貪婪都會反映在他們身上，也因此，他們並不像神一樣無堅不摧，若碰到個信仰堅定的被打個重傷也不是不可能，例如現在。

　　要不是自己大意，他還真要獎勵一番，虔誠的獵魔者，這世間已是少之又少，縱淫邪念、恣意妄為的人類也跟邪魔差不多，讓他栽在那個金髮男子手裡，好不容易逃出生天，卻清楚僅存的力量不足以支撐自己逃多遠。

　　翅膀輕輕搖動，就這樣緩和滑翔了不知多久，最先進入視野的竟然是一座教堂，雖說不是富麗堂皇，甚至可以稱得上是破爛不堪，卻也足夠刺目，尤其是那虛偽的、隨處都可見的十字形複製品。

　　褻瀆一切神聖之事物的他卻對此地的唯一一絲生氣吸引了視線，他看見他坐在石碑上對著自己淡淡微笑…

　　黑色的絲緞長袍和那…噁心透頂的十字飾品，那是一位神父，標準的衣裝讓利威爾再度警戒。

　　相貌看上去，還相當年輕，要論力量稚嫩的可以，絕對不足以和自己抗衡，倏地一道黑影襲來，俯衝而下，帶著黑色巨翅的邪物撲倒了那名年輕男性，只要現在在這裡殘殺一位教徒，沐浴他的鮮血，在月光底下將之拿來褻瀆、污辱，將其變的汙濁，自己剛才的傷肯定馬上能痊癒。

　　指甲變得黝黑而纖長，且沿著指往掌部延伸的黑，像是能夠撕裂一切的利爪，他將尖端直指人類脆弱的脖頸，在上頭爬行，打算挑個滿意的地方，利索的劃出一道開口，讓甘美的年輕熱血噴濺在自己身上。

　　「看吧，你所敬愛的神明‥根本就不存在。」無力地顫抖吧，暴露驚恐同時承認自己的渺小，人類不過是我們隨著心情決定結果的玩物。  
　　蔑視神，誘導祂的子民拋棄信仰，使其威信喪盡，這就是邪物天生的職責。

　　「…」遮去所有月光的惡魔，從原本的猖狂神情，漸漸流露出失措，率先敗陣的是他自己本身，因為正當自己盤算著該怎麼虐殺這名神職人士，他似乎一直沒有留意到眼前的少年是用什麼樣的眼光盯著自己。

　　「你真美…」神父輕輕抬起雙手，捧著利威爾的頰，祖母綠般稀世的雙眸，彎的像月牙，又像是死神的鐮刀那般清澈凜冽，那一瞬間他心領神會，什麼是輕易就被收割靈魂的措手不及。

　　「我從你飛過月亮時就看見你了，你的羽翼真飽滿，長相還真好看…你真的是惡魔嗎？」年輕的神父不失優雅的端詳著，惡魔還真的被誇的連手刃性命的心情都沒了。  
　　他撐起身，手臂往旁一振，利爪的黝黑變像塵埃一般全數剝落，總是透著蠱惑人心的魘語，此時卻敗給了簡單真摯的表態。

　　人類果然，是非常噁心又麻煩的生物。

　　「醜死了…」

　　「诶诶！這怎麼行！你別拆掉啊──喂…」惡魔的軀體跟人類差不多，用傷藥治療一樣能痊癒，相對速度較慢而已，看少年一圈一圈往自己腰側上纏的歪七扭八、毫無美感可言的繃帶，一把用爪子扯掉。

　　「上藥就夠了，你以為你手很巧嗎？臭小鬼。」

　　「呵，嘴巴真壞，小心我將這個亮在你面前。」

　　「你已經亮了…」少年所指的那個就是一直掛在胸前的十字架項墜，他正將它勾在利威爾眼前像是拿著什麼蟲子般的晃呀晃。

 

　　隔天早晨，利威爾已經不在了，少年的幽翠閃過一絲落寞，他抬手輕輕扶靠在老舊蛀蝕的差不多的門板上，盯著今日顯得多雲的天空。三天過後，在他拿著一本讀物坐在石碑上，黑色的龐然大物再次遮蔽了夜空，他知道惡魔來了，他不驚慌、他不逃竄，他期待，並且期待已經實現，他無聲讚美。

　　這是一座廢棄的教堂，遠離城鎮聚落，算得上與世隔絕，因此附近時有利威爾這樣的惡魔、魔物在深山裡盤旋對少年來說不足為奇，而男人在這走動，他也不擔心被人撞見。

　　當然偶爾還是會有人類來到這裡告誡，抑或是特殊的突發狀況…

　　那是個山賊，手裡還拎著剛砍下的動物頭顱，那是隱居在山林遠離人群的白狼，男人站在屋頂的鐘塔旁，扶在牆壁的那隻手不自覺收緊捏碎了些許石磚，惡魔殘殺的對象，僅限神靈與人類，純潔的精靈不算在內，他看見山賊朝少年逼近，那隻手扔了手中價值不斐還低著鮮血的頭顱，轉而要繼續向弱者索求更多。  
　　在利威爾張開碩大的黑色羽翼準備俯衝而下，大肆扒開罪人的胸膛，順便大快朵頤一番，就見少年冷不防抽出袖裡的小刀，割斷了山賊的咽喉…

　　男人飛了下來，少年只是淡淡丟了句＂還好衣服不是白的＂便往一旁林子走去，不知是什麼驅使自己，他不安，於是跟了上去，跟著少年來到一個小池子邊。   
　　那是一個很美的地方，惡魔追求美，因此有高度的審美觀，連他都不禁讚嘆，那大概是過去河川留下的最後一小片聖地，周圍林木以圓向外擴張似是形成保護網，林子只有唯一一條窄道，應該就是少年自己走出來的，池子上方沒有任何植物遮陰，因此月光能夠直接照射湖面，讓上頭波光粼粼，水色顯得詭譎妖豔。

　　但讓人屏息的或許不是眼前的光景，而是直接在自己眼前褪下一切遮蔽的人，纖細的肉體因為被長掛遮掩不常受到日曬，在月色底下更是顯得白可透光，他緩緩將自己整個連頭埋進湖水，很快便沿著冒著些許泡泡的地方泛開一道道汙穢的漣漪，他昂首，臉上的血痕已被沖刷乾淨，他順手拿起一旁的衣物一併泡入水中。

　　「你知道嗎？這潭水神奇的很，就算有多髒的血浸染它都不會有絲毫改變，當然…也有可能是只有我一人會來這裡。」

　　男人突然想起自己第一次見到他的那天，少年回答自己＂誰跟你說當神父就一定信神呢？＂

　　惡魔走上前，鞋尖就停在少年後方，他再次啟口，問了自己有欲望知道的問題。

　　「你相信神嗎？艾倫。」艾倫，那是少年的名字。

　　他睜開輕閉的雙眼，冰涼的水刺激他的細胞、試圖鑽入毛細孔，去僵直他的生理機能，最後凍死在這潭深邃僅有月光伴隨的湖。  
　　水沿髮梢低落、流下，在臉上蜿蜒，他背對著利威爾，因此男人不知道，當他的唇瓣微啟，那堪比海妖的魔魅令人不寒而慄。

　　「我從來不信。」這話說的真切，說得波瀾不驚而無動於衷，與他自己的職位反向對比。抬起的手讓回歸平靜的水面再次騷動，手沿著月亮的外型描摹，像是撫著情人雙頰般的深情、愛憐「我的母親，就是在這教堂中死去的，我呼喊了好久，好久…但最後依然是母親的屍體陪伴我…」  
　　只要閉上眼，那些殘忍的審判好像又會在眼前重新上演，母親的美麗遭人忌妒，引來了魔女（註）一說。

　　「媽媽，為什麼隔壁的婆婆要誣陷我們偷了他的牛拿去做儀式？為什麼爸爸你救了那麼多人的性命，你是醫術高超的醫生，但長老卻說你是在偷偷散佈撒旦的信仰？」莫名的，少年開始無視利威爾存在地喃喃自語起來「還有朋友的爸媽竟然，說你們是惡魔的化身，要他們不再和我來往…」除了風摩娑落葉的聲響、艾倫帶有哭腔的嚎音，林子毫無生氣，應該說，艾倫所處的山，陰森靜謐的可怖。  
　　當他悲慟，群山萬籟也跟著沉寂。

　　「…媽媽被綁在刑台上，處以火刑…爸爸摀住了我的嘴，接著趁隙衝上前劫走了母親再回過頭抱住我…」記憶中的路途是多麼顛頗，看著在父親另一肩，已經奄奄一息的母親，相貌慘不忍睹，以及，後頭追上的人群。

　　已經可以了，你們認為備感威脅的＂魔女＂已經不存在了，為什麼不能…放過我們…

　　「然後爸爸把我和媽媽放在一個纏滿樹藤的地方，那裏陰暗的可以，媽媽也不會講話了，我更是驚愕的發不出聲，所以的確是沒人找到我們，但是去支開村民的爸爸卻沒有再回來…」他語中所指正是這座教堂。

　　「那你為何當神父？」

　　「很簡單，靠自身的力量闡揚教義，傳唱真正的慈愛。」還記得那一天，已經入夜之時，放棄了爸爸和自己相會的念頭，緊緊抱著母親互相依偎，卻只換得更加冰冷的窮途末路，身體怎樣都不暖和，絕望的幾乎將自己淹沒，但他卻清楚聽見一個令自己血液躁動的心音「同時，也能殺人。」從天而降的羽毛一片、兩片、數片，是美麗而邪惡的湛黑，他本想別過頭，但雙眼卻無法脫離，那是恩澤、那是禮讚。來自深淵的洗禮。

　　半晌，少年轉過頭，那雙純粹的綠變得妖媚。

　　「於是我成為了代替神親手懲治惡人的神父──於是我殺了這些湊巧披著人皮的畜生──這有什麼不合理呢？你說？哈哈哈哈哈－哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，我做的不過是舉手之勞，之於上帝！哈哈哈哈──」當時的聲音對孩子說，什麼想要的，他都能辦到，無論是權利、財富、力量，但年幼的孩子只是大喊著我只要媽媽。

　　「因此奇怪的事發生了，沒人記得那場酷刑當中，那對夫婦有個獨子…」如同斷線的木偶，剛才狂放、玩世不恭的人一下又平靜冰冷的像座冰封的城，但疾凍的水溫不足以捻熄他深埋在瞳底的怒焰「所以我才有辦法活到現在，偶爾去城鎮購買也沒有人會認出我，像個平凡人，平凡的成長，平凡的，選擇了自己想要活下去的方式。」

　　他將頭轉了回去，靠在湖邊，任由草皮上的泥濘和露水與自己的棕色髮絲交纏，仰頭對著月牙，想要祈禱，卻不知又該對誰祈求。

　　身後的人，動了動食指，瞬間衣不蔽體，跟著慢慢走進池子裡，黑色的翅膀化成灰燼飄散在空氣中，圍繞在男人身旁，看著艾倫神色蒼白，眼角還噙著這些年來的不甘與悔恨，男人攤開掌心，周圍的粉塵在他的低語下匯聚成一根黑色的羽毛，將之塞進少年手裡。  
　　將人拉進了自己懷抱中，艾倫這才知道，惡魔的體溫遠比那天的母親還要溫暖。惡魔與人類擁抱著，或者應該說，惡魔只是安撫著一頭被拔去了逆麟、砍去了利爪、雙足、囚禁在深淵裡的猛獸。

 

　　我們都在等待救贖，但無從得知將是由誰給予。

　　在那之後，他們之間的相處模式多了一點微小變化，偶爾他會在收割靈魂之後找處融雪匯聚的水流將手洗淨，並帶回一朵鳶尾給艾倫。看見有人類孩子時，便藏身鐘塔的陰影裡。和煦的午後，一位小女孩拜訪了正在摘採小白花編織花環的艾倫，年幼的孩子抱著自己擅自豢養的寵物，恣意冠上名，使該生命變得好像出於本意臣服一樣，在一條生命殞落之後，才承認自己的渺小而轉來像全知全能的神求救。

　　＂神父哥哥，我的小貓怎麼了？＂

　　＂他快死掉了。＂

　　＂不行！請救救牠－＂

　　「抱歉我無能為力，我不是神，我只是位代言者。」話鋒一轉，少年將雙手搭在孩子肩上，低下身與其對視，那對邪佞、在陽光照射不到的陰影處，燦金的獸瞳緊揪著孩子的心智「但相對，決定生死，都在神的手上。」

　　蠱惑人心的話語總會讓利威爾聽清。

　　「那、那為什麼神不救牠？為什麼…哇啊啊啊啊──」孩子無助地大哭起來。

　　憎惡的因子悄然埋下，就是這樣，這樣就對了，這個被創造出來的世界，根本上，本來就是不公平的。

　　猶如頑劣孩子的惡作劇得逞，神父的笑顏看的人背脊發涼。

　　不過，艾倫在面對動物時的情感流露最為真實，不管是那位孩子的貓，還是山裡懨懨一息、即將消殞的生命，他都會親自為牠們立個小碑。  
　　明明屋子裡就有些謀生器具，艾倫偏不用，他喜歡親手施行的實感，只是徒手挖掘密實的土壤也不免讓手刮擦出不少細痕，久而久之，惡魔看不下去了，不知從哪時開始就會陪著少年一起挖，黝黑的駭人大爪倒是幫了大忙。

　　「謝謝你。」他在小小的木製十字立起後說道。

　　面對那一直都分不清到底出自真心，還是每天在晨起洗漱時對著鏡子嘲笑自己百遍的惡習，利威爾只是一貫的不語。

 

　　與艾倫相遇的一個月後，他在深山裡飛翔，偶然在一處斷崖邊發現初生的幼苗，將它帶了回來，那是一株木莓。  
　　他們將它種植在教堂前，當積雪的遠方頂峰的涼意拂過整片山頭之時，艾倫會坐在石碑上拉動小提琴，利威爾聽的痴迷、看的入神，他細長的指，看似弱不禁風，但演奏出的旋律是足以撼動山巒的凜然，莊嚴但每個音節流露悲傷。

　　他的笑分不清虛實，但他的悲戚無庸置疑。

　　在餘輝灑落至教堂面西的牆，延伸至屋頂的十字鏤刻，將神聖的光影映照在虔誠跪於禮拜壇前的少年，利威爾會不解他正在向誰告誡自己的罪，他沒有什麼可以去告誡的，這個人類沒有罪，他曉得，卻無法遏止。

　　漸漸地，直到木莓已經沿著兩人架的一小塊圍籬成長茁壯，教堂前的草地已佈滿了一個個的小土丘，時節步入秋季，沁人心脾的午後艾倫不再在原野上演奏小提琴，提琴早已被他擱在教堂禮拜用的木椅，生了灰、長了塵。  
　　他也不再讀詩，而是與利威爾坐在石碑，將頭枕在對方大腿上，天冷了，他不加衣，下雨了，他不進屋，打雷了，他聞風不動。  
　　他在懲罰自己，但利威爾不會讓他完全得逞，只要自己張開巨大的黑翅，背負著罪惡的羽毛將會為艾倫遮擋一切。

　　等到他們一起品嘗第四次收成的木莓，與利威爾相處的時間也已經過一年。

　　「我可以碰你嘛？」

　　「哪一種碰呢？意思很多哦，不講清楚會讓人誤會的。」唇上還沾染著些許殷紅汁液的人調笑著，為較沒血色的薄唇增添幾分生氣與艷麗。

　　「親吻，好像是這麼說的吧？你這個沒節操的傢伙。」

　　「其實，親吻的話不太行的呢…」他將手中最後一顆木莓放入嘴裡，輕輕咬破，品嘗在舌尖迴繞的酸甜「不過因為是利威爾，一切都是可以被原諒的。」

　　惡魔不懂愛，情慾是索取，但愛包涵奉獻、給予，專於強奪的邪物不會理解，但他清楚感受到不同於自己品嘗到的，少年口腔裡的氣息更是比春天的百花還要來的盎然，隨著甜味的擴散與交換，他偷偷將人用羽翼圈在懷裡。

　　跟利威爾在一起，一定都是可以被原諒的…

 

　　艾倫的偽裝騙過了所有人，因此使者依約來親自迎接艾倫，這是他這個年紀的神父必須奉獻的，而這一神職也是為此存在的，在他要前往梵蒂岡宮（註）接任的前一天，他對利威爾說＂你就留在這吧，至少有人照顧這棵樹＂。

　　他在告訴他自由了，惡魔不必在跟著他做些噁心虛偽的事，什麼立碑、什麼演奏、什麼讀詩，甚至是假腥腥與人類的情感交流，惡魔才不會有感覺，他沒有義務還要聽取交代去照顧那棵嬌弱的樹，於是他走了。遺棄了艾倫珍視的、那株只是自己一時興起帶給他的禮物。

 

　　黑色的長掛退下，取而代之的是純白神聖的拖地長袍，在少年成為教皇登基的那一天，他站在高台上，將雙臂敞開，代言神施予恩澤，在廣場聚集的人們無一不是伏地流淚，那是個貧脊悲痛的年代，民不聊生、戰火焚燒、世道哀鴻遍野。  
　　也是人類正走在銜接拋棄原始的暴力征討轉為尋求技術躍進的世紀，可悲的是，人類終是為了更加利索的壓制、掠奪。

　　高舉的雙手亦如盡失一切的那天，有些信徒也紛紛抬高雙手回應，好似這樣就代表與神祇更加靠近，也就能得到救贖。  
　　年輕的教皇慈愛的看向人民，為這人間煉獄一同哀弔，流淚替代上帝的聖血。他心想，他的計劃終於踏出了第一步。

　　人民擁抱上帝，而代言者擁抱的則是自己的母親。

 

　　毒辣的陽光下，只有頂著故弄玄虛的動人演說他才需要站在那毫無遮蔽物的高台，平時他的寢房位於梵諦岡宮旁的高塔，寢前是兩片大片的雕花玻璃，它們敞開著，月光透過五顏六色的彩繪玻璃將繽紛的色彩擁抱躺於長椅的人，他的一手垂著，散散的點著一旁流水池面上的紫色玫瑰花瓣。

　　難怪人說報仇不會有什麼甘美的滋味，只會換得比戰爭更加醜陋的空虛。  
　　月光狡黠，他不敢抬頭，現在的他，似乎骯髒的連潔白氤氳的朧色都不足以抹滅掉滿手的汙穢，他繼續垂著眼，撥弄水中的妝點，或許是因為少了個什麼，心底的聲音都開始漸漸消逝，冰冷地生命倒數倒是時常響起，在已經算是分崩離析的世界，除了憎恨還剩下什麼呢？他想。

　　霎時，巨大的黑色羽翼滑翔過夜空，最後落在高塔的露臺之上，來者三步併兩步走過，看得出極其心切，單膝跪地，執起高貴的手，在現任教皇的手背落下一吻。

　　「說的好聽，高高在上好像給我自由似的，但你只留個植物要給我照顧，束縛我，我是惡魔可不是花農！」憋了數月的話總算脫出口，比起滿肚子積怨，能夠看到人也算釋懷了「…只要你一聲令下，我可以幫你殺了任何人，甚至全人類。」

　　「不，千萬別那麼做…神愛世人，利威爾…」他溫柔的捧起惡魔那精削、線條好看的頰，在為自己下跪的人額間以唇輕觸「我只要你，永遠效忠於我。」

　　「遵命。」

 

　　高塔的生活，除了被艾倫逐漸變質的演說、朗誦，依然是和自己待在深山裡時差不多，房內有價值不斐、信徒進貢來的純金豎琴。

　　金碧輝煌，就連弦也是摻著金箔的，透著聖地不該有的奢糜氣味，沒有慾望的日子，他只剩下學習的能力，不消半年，他已熟捻的撫弄著琴，在每個寂靜的夜裡讓清脆幽深的琴音迴盪整個梵諦岡。利威爾不再將自己的翅膀化作塵埃隱藏，這裡的高度不會讓人注意到，他會曲起一腳，坐在露臺的羅馬柱上，看著地上，那些星羅棋布的點點光亮。

　　「嘖，多到數不清，簡直跟蟲子一樣…」

　　「我也是他們的一份子喔，我也是，你厭惡的東西。」撥弄琴弦的手沒有停下，但聲音的主人用了一種似笑非笑的柔和神情對利威爾投以一個較為真實的微笑。

　　「不，你不是…絕對不是…」他優雅地跳下兩層樓高的石柱，踩著步伐輕快的移動到艾倫的身邊，極其僭越的按住了現任教皇的腦袋，探下頭給予一吻。  
　　最後一節琴譜終究是彈岔了音，不過是不會有人發現的，在這深夜杳無人煙的清冷宮殿裡。

 

　　艾倫的生活圍繞在接近月牙的高塔、已經被滲透、扭曲教義的理念灌輸，以及一位不承認情感的惡魔，除此之外便再沒有其他。  
　　漸漸地，他也不再彈奏熟捻的豎琴，他厭惡了沾滿指尖的奢華銅臭，他寧可雙手浸淫血腥也不願自己像個貪婪的愚者。

　　他不易入睡，只要一閉上眼，宛如崩潰般的幽深黑暗將會從四面八方席捲，綿延不絕的路途暗得什麼都看不見，令他窒息。  
　　比起柔軟、籠罩著東方絲緞的潔白大床，他寧可選擇自己專屬的位子。

　　瘋狂是從哪天起頭的呢？因為夢見太多而顯得過於鮮明，利威爾坐在長椅上，讓艾倫躺於自己大腿，唯獨在這，他才能安心的熟睡，短暫忘卻自己的所有罪孽。

　　「我有預感…就快了。」

　　「嗯？」盯著月牙的狼瞳驀地被突如其來的隻字吸引，他低下頭瞧見艾倫精巧的眼瞼，下方纖長的睫毛如侍者在熱季使用的孔雀羽扇。

　　「我被神所殺的日子，就快到來了。」

　　「嘁、別胡說！快睡吧你這惡劣的傢伙…」

　　「呵，利威爾真嚴格。」他瞇起眼甜膩的笑了笑，在男人的大腿上蹭了幾下，找了個舒適的位置重新回歸岑寂，利威爾將自己佈滿黑麟的巨爪輕輕蓋上少年的眼部希望他別再胡謅，但艾倫唐突的話語，他又怎會不懂其中的涵義，他們都說不清所以然，但說不定只是逃避。  
　　垂在地的長袍由長椅延伸至牙白磁磚，柔順的鋪開，月色撒在上頭，和著衣料的光澤像是一縷星光熠熠的小銀河在男人眼前流轉，但世界黑的令他什麼都看不見。  
　　曾幾何時，以作惡為業的惡魔也會開始逃避，開始無法在陽光底下也將謊話說得漂亮的、恬不知恥的站穩腳步。

　　－利威爾知道，原因可能來自於他開始在乎一個人。

　　艾倫的一句話，在他心中種下了不安的種子，而且情況非但沒有好轉，而是在兩人沒有注意到的狀態下迅速惡化。

　　少年暗地裡妖言惑眾的手段終究還是被祭司們識破。

　　眾人很意外艾倫的從中作梗竟然在繼任的兩年後才被拆穿，但實質上對本人來說，長遠的復仇計畫這只算實行了一小部分，不過真要說上來，還算是－了無遺憾。  
　　人民對於信仰之義已是名存實亡。這個世界已近腐朽、如晚秋黃葉凋零。

　　而艾倫之前的預言成真，利威爾萬萬沒想到這些手無縛雞之力的弱小祭司還有本事找來與獵魔者能力不相上下的術士，在他一如往常飛越宮殿領空，準備踏上露台竟被肉眼看不見的帷幕燒灼，瞬間的高熱如同業火將自己的翅膀侵蝕殆盡，他重重摔落，他顧不及疼，他不在乎能力暫時被禁錮所遍及全身粉身碎骨的痛楚，他知道艾倫有危險。  
　　不管自己被灼傷到什麼程度、不在乎自己的羽翼幾近破壞爾後重生，侵蝕般的循環帶來了極大的疼痛，但他不能停下。

　　來到高塔，教皇的寢房，吃力地推開那道門，門後便是被十字架綁起的少年…

　　「艾倫！艾倫──」男人衝上前，被硬生生擋了下來，這才發現艾倫身下有著一道道術陣，將利威爾隔絕在外，男人的聲音傳達不到少年耳裡，他狠戾地敲打著，直到數名術士湊近，直到他看見了艾倫無力地抬頭、顫動的口型，又是那一貫的虛偽笑容。

　　＂利威爾…＂

　　剎時，十幾支長樁刺穿艾倫的軀體…

　　他的世界安靜了，什麼聲音都聽不見了，利威爾只聽見自己的暴吼。

　　也許這的確是很強的咒術，但在男人的力量下瞬間瓦解，他解放了自己的真身，慘白的獠牙以及巨大的雙角，蹦破肌膚表層的新生羽翼由一對增加為三對，墮天使的因子與惡魔的象徵同時呈現在他的身上，因此他更為強大，衝破了咒術的隱形帷幕。

　　…月光再度被地上的國度映照成血紅，男人的手在顫抖，他將所有碰觸到的樁化成塵埃，小心翼翼抱起艾倫的軀體，將自己的羽毛化作黑色粉塵支撐生命信息微弱的人。  
　　人類殺了艾倫的父母、人類束縛了他的少年，然後人類傷害了他，最令人可恨的是他們的臭血與艾倫流出的混在一起，無法抑止的盛怒，一刻都無法容忍、接受這些事實，他嘴吐劫火連同術士的屍體與血液焚燒殆盡，整座宮殿陷入火海，他抱著艾倫划過月色，來到夜空的中天之處，舉起自己的黑色巨爪準備將方圓數里移平。  
　　不過在他低吟完第一個音節手就被艾倫壓下了，少年虛弱的說了聲－「帶我回去吧，利威爾…」

　　過去他最希冀的就是毀滅信仰，窮極一生貫徹瀆神，對於人類也沒有絲毫憐憫之心，與利威爾的相遇，他了解到利威爾就是他祈求的力量、男人就是他的利爪，可終於待到可以親手毀滅一切之時，僅差他出口命令，他的心已流離失所，他累了。  
　　他的一生為背負仇恨而存在，早在登基，計畫順利地實行時，他就已經清楚自己的命運，已經足夠了，殺了一個人與殺了更多人，其實是差不多的事，不管是直接、間接與否。  
　　現在他只想與利威爾回到那個廢棄教堂，回到那些一陳不變的簡單日子裡。即便利威爾高速地飛翔，歸途卻仍舊遙遠的看不清，不斷昏厥又重新因為能量的注入清醒的少年，感受到自己頰上冰冷的雨滴。

　　那是利威爾的淚水，他從不知道利威爾的體溫會如此冰冷。

　　他吃力的抬手，緩緩擦去男人眼角淌下的水痕。

　　「沒事的…」

　　「你閉嘴！我們回家…我們就快到了…」

　　「聽我說…你必須、聽我說，我時間不多了…但你要相信我，我一定…會回到你身邊…」

　　他這才發現自己已經不是什麼嬌貴、強大的惡魔後裔，他只不過是，淪為某人的、忠誠的僕人。他安靜了下來，悉聽主人的夢語，他啟口，問了自己渴望的答案。

　　「你答應我？」

　　「我答應你。」

　　利威爾不再作聲。

　　破曉之時，他飛回了那座縱使離去兩年，也依然熟悉的山頭，那座廢棄的教堂如今被藤蔓纏繞的更加嚴密，他收起羽翼，重新踏上這片他不承認自己分外珍愛的土地，石碑已經碎裂傾倒、兩人一起笨拙照料的木莓也已枯死。

　　走進裡邊，此刻步伐沉重的比那被丟棄在椅上已經腐朽的看不清樣貌的提琴還要低沉。無形的腳鐐，遠比貫穿肉體的長樁還要來的徹骨。

　　清晨，聖潔的第一道光線射入教堂的鏤刻，他跪在自己嗤之以鼻的十字前，抱著艾倫的屍體，他對著自己的敵人屈服，背叛自己的血液、自己的命運。

　　闔上眼，他向著自己不共戴天的宿敵祈求。

　　那是骨子裡的，原本惡魔的血脈是根本不可能讓利威爾下跪的，為什麼會出差錯，那大概是，惡魔愛上了某個人。  
　　惡魔不再是縱慾、索取，他理解了給予、懂了奉獻，他在心理無數次默念自己能夠與艾倫交換，只要能換回他的性命，他什麼後果都願意承擔。

　　然而諷刺的是，在晨曦將他的背影映照成殉道者的姿態，他真心祈求的神依然沉默不語，如祂回饋少年的，沒有任何回應…

 

　　他打造了一座水晶棺，將它擺在湖中央，日日夜夜守著他蘇醒的那一刻。

　　第一夜，艾倫的嘴唇已經泛白，男人隔著水晶，強忍自己唇瓣貼上去渡過熱度的衝動。第三夜，他撕扯自己的羽翼，藉由痛楚來鎮靜自己不要隨意去開棺打擾艾倫。第五夜，他意識到夜晚，自己的大腿不再有一個熟悉的重量。第七夜，他開始極度想念那個虛偽的笑容，即使他清楚那是艾倫的劣根性。

　　「吶艾倫…原來你沒醒來的日子，那麼無聊啊…」他將身子浸泡在湖水裡，倚靠著水晶棺，假裝自己的側臉靠在那個體溫偏高的稚嫩臉蛋上。  
　　時間緩緩推移，水晶棺的周圍開始被攀藤纏上，加上安置於湖中，水分來源充足，一天天，藤蔓的生長越發誇張。  
　　一個月過去，遮去了艾倫的雙腿；半年，遮去了身體，一年，它們固然稀疏，卻逐漸開始遮蓋艾倫的臉龐，湖水慢慢乾涸，水已經到了只會浸濕利威爾腰側的高度，但依舊冰冷。

　　而現在，他卻什麼也感覺不到。  
　　他現在才清楚艾倫無法入睡的原因，肯定是因為自己現在的夢境也鮮明地與現實重疊吧？除了讓時間流逝，他束手無策，也別無他法。

　　等到回過神，從水晶棺外頭早已看不見艾倫的臉龐，物換星移，每天透過林子唯一對夜空敞開的圓，在那無窮盡的深沉裡他看見什麼？看見比虛幻的夢境裡更為痛苦的回憶。給予自己的承諾換來什麼？哼，果然人類都是騙人的，連他也不例外。

　　一百年時，利威爾曾經飛離教堂數日，但最後依然飛回了湖中，將好不容易蔭乾的上衣重新浸濕，與自己的皮膚濕黏緊貼在一塊。兩個世紀過去，他早已重拾自己殺戮的性子，每天必定會沁染滿身的汙血，醉人的小湖不再聖潔，已與過去榮景相差甚遠的水量不足以再自行淨化，艾倫所處的小湖淪為一座血池。第三個世紀，河水終於枯竭，留下一地泥濘與根本分不清來源也無須知曉的血漬。隔沒多久，林子也終於全數消殞了，散落的枯枝殘葉披蓋在水晶棺和利威爾的身上，敞開的羽翼垂落在棺上，他像個落魄的貴族，任由自己的獠牙與利爪在歲月裡消磨、風化。

　　他不再是一頭充滿力量的野獸，他也不再在意艾倫是個騙子，更不用提，他已不去計較祈求和奢望全淪為無稽之談，靈魂根深蒂固，在那雙眼中映現出光之前，他不會離開這裡。

　　在東方，人類於沙欏樹下潛心滌慮修了五百年，終得悟道。  
　　五百年後的某日，艾倫輕輕為男人撥掉身上的落葉塵埃，深怕吵醒他，不過數百年的寂寥，在一個除了自己以外的動靜發響，男人又怎可能毫無反應，幾乎是一秒他振作起身，不可置信地盯著眼前的人。

　　「對不起，讓你久等了。」依舊維持少年的青澀外表，唯一不同的是，少年身後是與利威爾如出一轍的黑、蠱惑人心的十三面翅膀。

　　早在與利威爾相遇之前，在失去母親的那一天，苦苦的叫喚並不是全落了空，在那時他就已經將自己的靈魂訂契給惡魔。  
　　他成了墮天使的後裔，只不過看著那十三片美麗但顯得格外嬌小稚嫩的翅膀，男人嘆了幾不可聞的輕笑，解放自己的六片巨大羽翼，將人拉進懷裡，連同小巧的黑色翅膀一同包裹。

 

－有時不是奢望能有人來拯救，而是期望能夠與誰一起墮落。

 

 

 

註解說明：  
女巫、魔女一說流行於14世紀  
梵諦岡為19世紀建國，梵諦岡為國名  
17.18世紀時該地區有一宮殿名為梵諦岡宮  
天主教基督教有諸多相似部分不一一說明了  
十三翼天使為墮天使，也稱惡魔，最為邪惡的象徵


End file.
